Please Don't!
by Lee'90 AR'Kim
Summary: Lembaran di tanganku sudah terbelah sempurna. Menyisakan fotoku dengan Jan Di, dan foto Sungmin Hyung yang terpisah sendiri dari kami. Aku menatap nanar foto di depanku. Dengan perlahan, dan sedikit gemetar, aku mendekatkan kedua potongan foto itu. Semakin dekat, hingga yang terlihat bukan seperti yang sebelumnya. BXB (tersirat), KyuMin! enJOY!


**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kim jan Di

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Hurt, Drama

**Length **: One Shot

**Warning** : BXB (tersirat), alur maju-mundur, sedikit membuat kening berkerut.

**Summary** : Lembaran di tanganku sudah terbelah sempurna. Menyisakan fotoku dengan Jan Di, dan foto Sungmin _Hyung_ yang terpisah sendiri dari kami. Aku menatap nanar foto di depanku. Dengan perlahan, dan sedikit gemetar, aku mendekatkan kedua potongan foto itu. Semakin dekat, hingga yang terlihat bukan seperti yang sebelumnya.

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

**Chuap2** : Mian, kalo disini KyuMin ndak bersatu. Tapi lihatlah… mereka sebenarnya mempunyai rasa yang sama, hanya saja kebutuhan dari cerita ini tak berpihak pada mereka, hehehe semoga alasan bisa di terima :-D. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari MV-nya Ajushi – Please Don't. Jadi anggap saja ini adalah videofic, hehe ndak ada ya ^^. Untuk yang jadi Kim Jan Di disini -sebelum kalian bingung membayangkan itu siapa- dia adalah partner sulapnya bang Sungmin waktu di Star King. Tau dong pastinya. Em… sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi. And last, enJOY. Selamat membaca ^^.

.

.

**Dia masih terus berceloteh di sampingku. Sesosok **_**yeoja **_**yang sangat ku kenal semenjak kecil tengah duduk tepat di samping tempatku mengemudi. Kim Jan Di. Dia bercerita tentang apapun yang menurutnya membuatnya bahagia. Tak terkecuali bercerita tentang Sungmin Hyung, orang yang baru saja menikah dengannya. Aku hanya diam memandang jalan, pikiranku sedang tak bisa di ajak kompromi. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.**

.

.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah di depanku dengan perlahan. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibirku, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat kurindukan di balik pintu ini.

Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu seiring dengan terbukanya pintu itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah," _teriak pemilik kepala tersebut. Aku mengerutkan kening, kenapa orang ini bisa ada disini?.

"_Nugu-ya, Chagiya_?_" _sebuah suara terdengar menyahut dari dalam rumah. Sesosok _namja_ telah membuka lebar pintu tersebut dan memudahkanku untuk melihat dengan jelas dua sosok yang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kyuhyun-_ah,_" sebuah teriakan yang sama terlontar dari mulutnya. Aku tersenyum. Dengan sedikit merajuk aku berbicara padanya.

"Kau tak merindukanku, _Hyung_? Kenapa tidak memelukku?" aku berpura-pura mengerucutkan bibirku.

"_Aigoo_… kenapa kau jadi manja seperti ini? Tentu saja aku merindukanmu," dia membuka tangannya lebar, mengizinkanku untuk memeluknya. Dengan cepat aku menghambur ke pelukannya. Memeluknya erat. Menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang lama tak kurasakan.

"_Ya_! Aku masih ada disini, kenapa kalian mengacuhkanku?" sesosok _yeoja_ yang membukakan pintu untukku terlihat merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aku beralih menatapnya, sedikit mengerutkan kening, berpura2 menganalisa.

"Jan Di-_ya_… kau operasi plastik, ya? Kenapa kau jadi sedikit cantik?"

"Ya! Kau ini! Bukannya memelukku malah mengolokku. Oppa… bela aku," dia terlihat memeluk lengan _namja_ yang ku panggil Hyung tadi –Sungmin Hyung-. Aku mendecih pelan melihat pemandangan itu.

"Sudahlah… kalian seperti anak kecil. Kyu… bawalah kopermu ke kamar atas, kau pasti lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh. Nanti setelah penatmu hilang ceritakan pada _Hyung_, bagaimana perjalanmu, hingga kau tak pernah mengabari _Hyung _selama 4 tahun seperti itu?, kau membuat kami sangat cemas," aku nyengir mendengar sindiran dari _Hyung_-ku itu. Salahkan sendiri ponselku hilang di tengah perjalanan, di tambah lagi aku tidak hafal dengan alamat lengkap panti asuhan.

"_Ne, Hyung_," aku menyeret koperku untuk ku bawa ke lantai atas. Sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan masih mengganjal di pikiranku. Tapi, ah… sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu, badanku terasa lengket dan aku sangat lelah.

.

.

**Aku semakin mempercepat laju mobilku. Sementara Kim Jan Di di sampingku masih asik berceloteh. Pikiranku semakin kalut mendengarnya.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-_ah_,"

Aku sedang duduk bersender di tangga sambil membaca sebuah buku tentang bisnis. Sebenarnya aku baru saja lulus dari sekolah bisnisku. Sudah banyak perusahaan yang ingin mempekerjakanku di perusahaannya. Tapi, aku masih ingin memantapkan kemampuanku. Dan… yang pasti, mendapatkan restu dari orang yang sangat berarti bagiku.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_," suara seorang _yeoja_ kembali mengintrupsi konsentrasiku. Kim Jan Di sudah berada tepat di sampingku.

"Apa yang kau baca?" dia mencoba mengintip sampul buku-ku.

"Bukan urusanmu," aku mencoba untuk tak menghiraukannya.

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali padaku? Kau dari dulu tak pernah menyayangiku, hanya Sungmin _Oppa_ yang selalu kau perhatikan," dia mencubit-cubit pipiku.

"_Ya_!" aku berteriak marah, konsentrasiku buyar seketika.

Jan Di tertawa-tawa melihatku marah. Dia malah semakin berinisiatif mencubit pipiku, oh… bukan hanya pipi, tapi dia menarik-narik hidungku, dan juga mengacak rambutku.

"_Ya_! _Kajimalago_!" aku berteriak keras. Dia semakin tertawa melihatku marah.

Tanganku terangkat ingin membalasnya, tapi dia sudah lebih dulu lari, lari menghampiri Sungmin _Hyung_ yang tengah berjalan ke arah kami.

"_Oppa_… tolong aku, ada monster jahat," dia berlindung di belakang Sungmin _Hyung_.

"_Ya_! Noe! Jangan bersembunyi seperti itu! Kesini kau!" aku ikut menuruni tangga ingin mengejarnya. Tapi dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin _Hyung_ sambil menulurkan lidahnya ke arahku.

"Tangkap kalau bisa, _week_," Sungmin _Hyung_ hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kami. Tangannya terlihat memeluk melindungi Jan Di dengan erat. Aku membuang nafas-ku kesal dan memalingkan wajahku dari pemandangan di depanku.

"Kalian ini benar-benar seperti kucing dan tikus. Kenapa kalian sejak dulu tak pernah akur, _sih_?" Sungmin _Hyung_ menatapku dengan lembut, tangannya masih melingkar di bahu Jan Di. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa di depan Sungmin _Hyung_ dan menatap tajam ke arah Jan Di. Situasi seperti apa ini!

.

.

**Kecepatan mobilku semakin bertambah. Jan Di sudah berhenti berceloteh. Dia menatap kosong pada jalan di depan kami. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mematut diriku di depan cermin. Setelah selesai mandi pagi dan berganti dengan kaos putih lengan panjang berbahan wol dan celana jeans, aku akan menemui Sungmin _Hyung_ untuk meminta pendapatnya tentang bisnis yang akan ku pilih. Aku keluar dari kamar dengan senyum yang bertengger di bibirku, dan segera menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Tapi, langkah kakiku berhenti tepat di anak tangga ke-lima.. Di bawah, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, Sungmin _Hyung_ sedang memeluk Jan Di dari belakang, terlihat sesekali dia mengecup pucuk kepala Jan Di dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Jan Di.

Aku terdiam di tangga. Selama beberapa menit, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kakiku mengajakku untuk berbalik menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Aku lemas. Dan terduduk begitu saja. Pandanganku kosong. Aku mengusap tengkuk-ku dengan cemas. Meremas rambutku dengan gusar. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Pikiranku seperti tak bisa ku gunakan.

.

.

**Aku semakin kalut mengendarai mobilku. Jan Di terdiam, sambil sesekali menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk ku artikan.**

**.**

**.**

Kami sedang berkumpul bertiga di ruang tamu. Aku memandang jengah dua orang di depanku yang sedang mengumbar kemesraannya. Sungmin _Hyung_ terlihat sedang membelai rambut Jan Di dengan lembut. Sementara Jan Di semakin memeluk erat lengan Sungmin _Hyung_ sambil bersender di bahunya.

Akan sedikit kuceritakan tentang kami. Kami bertiga tumbuh besar bersama di sebuah panti asuhan. Dengan jarak terpaut dua tahun di bawah Sungmin _Hyung._ Aku, Sungmin _Hyung_, dan Jan Di adalah sahabat yang tak akan terpisahkan –itu kata kami dulu-. Saat berumur 18 tahun, setelah kelulusanku di SMA. Aku memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Negara orang. Aku ingin sukses, dan memberikan kebanggaan juga kebahagiaan untuk orang-orang yang ku sayangi. Sungmin _Hyung_ sempat membujukku untuk bersekolah di Seoul saja bersamanya dan Jan Di. Tapi aku bersikeras dengan pendirianku. Dan akhirya… pada suatu saat aku kehilangan kontak dengan mereka. Bahkan saat ini, aku bisa sampai kerumah Sungmin _Hyung, _itu karena aku meminta alamatnya dari pihak panti asuhan.

Aku memandang Sungmin Hyung dengan pandangan bertanya. Dia hanya tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ah… sepertinya aku ingin keluar untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan," suasana yang lenggang membuatku tak nyaman dan ingin pergi dari sana. Aku akan beranjak dari kursiku, jika sebuah suara tidak menghentikan pergerakanku.

"Tunggu," Jan Di menghentikanku.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita memberitahunya, _Oppa_," Jan Di terlihat berbisik kepada Sungmin _Hyung_. Bisikan yang bisa ku dengarkan dengan jelas.

"Terserah kau," Sungmin _Hyung_ membelai rambut Jan Di dengan lembut dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Aku kembali terduduk, memandang mereka dengan kening berkerut tanda tak mengerti. Aku ingin sebuah penjelasan. Dan sepertinya Jan Di yang akan menjelaskannya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Sungmin _Oppa_ 3 hari lagi, Kyu. Semua persiapan sudah siap. Maaf jika terlambat memberitahumu, kami bingung harus menghubungimu kemana," Jan Di mengangkat tangannya di depanku, sebuah cincin emas terlihat melingkar dengan manis di jari manisnya. Sungmin _Hyung_ juga mengangkat tangan yang sama dengan Jan DI. Dan di jari manisnya terdapat cincin yang serupa.

Aku terdiam memandang kedua tangan yang terangkat di depanku. Pikiranku kembali kosong. Apa ini?. Ini bukan April Mop, _kan_? Bahkan ini sudah bukan bulan April lagi. Aku memandang mata Sungmin _Hyung_ untuk mencari penjelasan. Dan disana hanya terlihat sepasang mata indah penuh ketulusan yang terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca dan seperti… meminta maaf!. Ini pasti hanya halusinasi!

.

.

**Aku memijit kepalaku dengan frustasi. Ku injak gas semakin cepat. Nafasku terengah. Dadaku sakit. Aku mencengkeram kemudi dengan erat dan membelokkannya ke tepi jalan sambil menginjak rem dengan kuat. Suara decitan ban mobil menggema di sekitarku. Aku tersenggal, menatap nanar pada jalanan di depanku. "**_**Mianhe**_**". Suara itu menyadarkanku. Aku menoleh ke sampingku, Kim Jan Di menatapku dengan pandangan bersalah. Aku mencoba menyentuh wajahnya, tapi tak sampai tanganku menggapainya, dia menghilang…!**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin _Hyung_ terlihat sedang menerima tamu undangan dengan wajah yang berbinar. Aku merapikan sedikit jas yang ku kenakan. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di hari ini.

Kim Jan Di berjalan menuruni tangga dengan baju pengantinnya. Dia berdiri berputar-putar di depanku.

"Yeoppo?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat dua ibu jariku untuk memujinya.

.

.

Kedua mempelai terlihat berjalan menuju altar pernikahan. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir keduanya. Aku hanya memandang dari kejauhan dua sosok yang berarti dalam hidupku itu. Aku tersenyum miris merasakan drama yang sedang ku jalankan. Dan tepat saat mereka di izinkan untuk berciuman, aku memalingkan wajahku karena tak sanggup melihatnya.

.

.

**Tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh dari kedua mataku. Aku menelungkupkan wajah-ku di atas kemudi. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sesak ini. Ku ambil dengan perlahan sebuah potret gambar kami bertiga. Jan Di dengan balutan gaun pengantinnya yang manis mengapit tangan kami –aku dan Sungmin **_**Hyung**_**- di sebelah kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Aku mulai merobek bagian atas foto itu.**

**.**

**.**

Kuteguk segelas minuman yang berada di tanganku. Aku sedang memandang hamparan rumput di taman dari balkon kamar atas. Aku terdiam, masih tak percaya hari ini akan terjadi.

"Kyu… kau disini?" aku menoleh ke asal suara. Sungmin _Hyung_ –dengan setelan jas pengantinnya- berjalan menghampiriku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan membalikkan badanku untuk menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" dia bertanya sambil membelai rambutku. Aku terdiam, memejamkan mata menikmati belaiannya dan menggelengkan kepala untuk membuatnya lega.

"_Jeongmal_? Kau tidak pandai berbohong di depanku, Kyunie," Sungmin _Hyung _menatap mataku dengan sendu.

"_Ani Hyung_, aku tidak apa-apa. Selamat atas pernikahanmu, semoga kau bahagia," aku menjabat tangannya, mencoba tersenyum dan bersikap wajar di depannya.

Tatapannya masih terasa sendu kepadaku, ada sedikit Kristal bening mengambang disana. Dia tersenyum, aku tahu itu adalah senyum yang sama seperti yang ku sunggingkan.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu. Seharusnya kau datang lebih cepat dari saat ini. Semoga kau juga bahagia dan segera menyusulku," Sungmin _Hyung_ membalas genggaman tanganku erat. Kami terdiam, keadaan menjadi canggung untuk beberapa saat, hingga aku mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Bukankah ini hari bahagia? Ini hari pernikahannya. Kenapa kita malah terjebak dalam suasana mellow seperi itu?.

"Hei… kenapa kau meninggalkan istrimu sendirian?" aku tidak mau terlihat rapuh di depannya. Aku harus kuat demi kebahagiaannya.

"Ah…_ne_, Jan Di ingin kita berfoto bertiga," dia terlihat menyeka sudut matanya. Foto bersama? Yang benar saja. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan membunuhku?.

"Ah… _shiero_ _Hyung_. Aku sedang tidak ingin di foto. Sebaiknya kalian saja yang berfoto sebanyak-banyaknya, nanti berikan aku satu foto yang terbaik untuk ku simpan, oke!" aku tersenyum dan mencari alasan untuk menolak dengan halus ajakan Sungmin _Hyung_.

"Ayolah Kyu… anggap saja ini kenang-kenangan untuk kami, _cha!_" Sungmin Hyung menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke lokasi pernikahan. Aku menyeret paksa kakiku untuk mengikuti langkah Sungmin _Hyung._

Di depan sana telah terlihat Jan Di yang sedang menanti kami berdua.

"Ayo… ayo…" dia terlihat sangat bersemangat. Aku menatap Sungmin _Hyung_ dengan lekat, Sungmin _Hyung_ juga membalas tatapanku dengan lembut, sedangankan Jan Di sedang memikirkan bagaimana pose yang bagus untuk kita bertiga.

Jan Di mengapit lenganku di sebelah kanannya, dan mengapit lengan Sungmin _Hyung_ di sebelah kirinya.

Hana… Dul… Set. Dan kilatan Blitz menjadi saksi dari keadaan ini.

.

.

**Lembaran di tanganku sudah terbelah sempurna. Menyisakan fotoku dengan Jan Di, dan foto Sungmin **_**Hyung**_** yang terpisah sendiri dari kami. Aku menatap nanar foto di depanku. Dengan perlahan, dan sedikit gemetar, aku mendekatkan kedua potongan foto itu. Semakin dekat, hingga yang terlihat bukan seperti yang sebelumnya. Melainkan aku mengapit lengan sungmin Hyung, dan Sungmin Hyung menerima uluran tanganku. "**_**Mianhe**_**". Aku menoleh kesamping. Terlihat Sungmin Hyung sedang memandang kedepan sambil menitikkan air mata. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke depan, dan setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari mataku.**

**.**

**END**

PS : _Gamsahabnida_ buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca bahkan berkomentar di cerita saya sebelumnya. _Mian_, jika cerita ini feel-nya ndak dapat TT. **Menerima saran yang MEMBANGUN **^^.


End file.
